Rin's Surprise
by CocoaKitten
Summary: It's been several days since Rin saved Jaken from dying from Naraku's poison insect's sting. Jaken wants to repay her. Luky for him it's her Birthday!


**Rin's Surprise**

**

* * *

Cocoa Kitten: This is my first Inuyasha fan fic so I hope you like it! I think it's cute! **

* * *

Rin woke up one morning and gasped waking both Sesshomaru and Jaken. 

"What is it Rin is it a demon!" Jaken exclaimed.

"No, I'm sorry master Jaken. I just remembered something." Rin replied ashamed.

"What is it that you remembered?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Oh, well it's just that today is my birthday. It's no big deal." Rin said smiling awkwardly.

"Let's go then." said Sesshomaru as he stood up. Rin, Ah-Un and Jaken followed quietly.

"So how old are you now Rin?" asked Jaken breaking the silence.

"Oh, I'm ten now!" said Rin happily. Rin's happy expression dropped to a frown.

"What is it Rin?" asked Jaken.

"I was just thinking about my family and when my mom made me a little cake and surprised me with it." Rin replied smiling slightly.

The sun started to set and they had started to make camp. Rin snuggled next to Ah-Un.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I am going for a little walk I'll be back." Jaken said; sshomaru nodded as he sat up against a tree. Jaken ran to a small town where he remembered seeing a man selling little cakes. Jaken pounded on the mans door. The man sleepily came to the door.

"AAAAAAAAA! A DEMON!" the man yelled making Jaken fell over in surprise.

"Will you shut up!" Jaken yelled back while rubbing his head.

The man fell silent starring at the little green demon that stood before him.

"I require one of the cakes that you sell!" Ordered Jaken trying to look fierce and threatening.

"NO!" and with that the man slammed the door in Jakens face.

"You better or I'll burn the house down!" Jaken yelled pounding on the door.

"Go ahead, but you'll never get any cake!"

"Hey! Do it or I'll break the door down and torture you till you give me one" Jaken yelled pounding harder on the door.

"I'll never bow down to a second rate, ugly, lowly, pitiful excuse for a demon!" The man yelled. This struck Jaken like an arrow.

"WHY YOU HORRIRRD MAN I WILL RETURN WILL RETURN WITH MY LORD SESSHOMARU AND YOU WILL BE SORRY! YOU HEAR ME SORRY! VERY, VERY SORRY!" Jaken yelled and with that he took of to get Sesshomaru.

**Meanwhile at the camp**

"Jaken sure is taking his time" thought Sesshomaru. He glanced over at Rin who was sleeping peacefully by Ah-Un. "Why did he wish to go for a walk when he was complaining to himself about how tired he was." Sesshomaru thought. Just then Jaken came running towards them with a very furious expression.

"Sorry, to bother you my lord , but I need a favor." whispered Jaken calming down a bit.

"What kind of favor?" Sesshomaru asked raising an eye brow.

"I wanted to get Rin a little cake, but the man at the shop said no in the most insulting way." Jaken whispered.

"You wanted to get Rin a cake…" Sesshomaru said a little surprised at the fact that the little imp would do something for the little mortal girl.

"Yes…" Jaken replied Shaking.

"I see…"Sesshomaru replied looking very annoyed yet amused.

"So will you assist me?" Jaken asked in a pleading sort of way.

"… No." Sessomaru said closing his eyes amused with the whole situation.

Jaken sighed and headed back in the direction of the shop.

The man laughed at jaken and again slammed the door in his face this time Jaken did knock down the door. The man just kicked Jaken back out and through a some what large rock at him.

"I will get you mortal!" Jaken yelled rubbing the bump on his head. Watching them in the bushes was a pair of glowing red eyes. The eyes narrowed waiting for their chance to attack.

"Why You!" Yelled Jaken after the man, who had threw another rock at his head.

Just then the demon in the bushes shot out directly at Jaken.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" Jaken screamed as the demon threw him into a tree.

Back at the camp Sessomaru and Rin jumped up hearing the horrifying scream of Jaken.

"Rin stay here!" Sesshomaru ordered as he ran in the direction of Jaken's scream.

"Master Jaken… what's happening. Please be ok." Rin said worried.

Sesshomaru arrived just in time to find Jaken and a man trying to fight off a large centipede.

"Lord Sesshormaru!" Jaken exclaimed. Sesshomaru slashed through the demon then turned to Jaken.

"Jaken let's go." Sesshomaru said as he turned to leave. Jaken sighed then followed.

"Wait! Though I hate to admit it you saved me. As thanks I guess you can have the cake you wanted so badly" The man said smiling.

"Really?" Jaken asked.

"Yes, but what I don't understand is why a demon would want with a simple baker's cakes they aren't that good." The man asked.

"It's not me that wants it, but a girl I travel with." Jaken replied.

"Oh, so your lover wants this cake!" the man said grinning.

"NO!" Jaken yelled, "This human is still a child and she save me once when I got stung by samyosho, so I returning the favor."

"So that's the reason." Said Sesshomaru, looking rather amused.

"Yes!" exclaimed Jaken.

Both Jaken and Sessomaru returned to camp with the cake for Rin. Rin greeted them with her bright smile.

"Your back! Master Jaken I was so worried!" Rin exclaimed.

"Yes, Rin here." Jaken said handing Rin something wrapped in a plain white cloth.

"What is this?" Rin asked.

"Open it you silly fool!" Jaken said chuckling. Rin opened it to find a plain little cake. She giggled as her chocolate brown eye lit up with tears of happiness.

"Thank you Master Jaken!" Rin exclaimed as she hugged Jaken.

"Rin that's enough let go!" Jaken said as he tried to squirm free of the little girls embrace.

"Nope!" Rin giggled.

When she finally let go her eyes where full of tears.

"What is the matter?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Nothing! I'm just very happy! This is the best surprise I've ever gotten." Rin laughed.

"With all I went through it should be.' Jaken inquired.

"I'm sorry, you really didn't have to get this for me." Rin said.

"…Uh its fine. Just enjoy your cake." Jaken said.

"Let's go then." Sessomaru said as he started to walk.

"OK!" Rin giggled. "Come on Master Jaken You don't want to be left behind!" Rin shouted. Once Again the trio was on the move to find Naraku.

**

* * *

**

Cocoa Kitten: I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!


End file.
